Throughout this application, various publications are referenced by author and date within the text. Full citations for these publications may be found listed alphabetically at the end of the experimental details sections for each experiment. The disclosures of these publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by reference into this application in order to more fully describe the state of the art as known to those skilled therein as of the date of the invention described and claimed herein.
The Receptor for AGE (RAGE) is a member of the immunoglobulin superfamily of cell-surface molecules (1-2). originally identified and characterized as a cellular receptor for glucose (aldose sugar)-modified proteins, or Advanced Glycation Endproducts (AGEs) (3-13), RAGE has subsequently been reported to interact with other ligands, in both settings of normal development and in Alzheimer""s disease (14-16). In normal development, RAGE interacts with amphoterin, a polypeptide which mediates neurite outgrowth in cultured embryonic neurons. In those studies, either anti-RAGE F(abxe2x80x2)2 or soluble RAGE (sRAGE) inhibited neurite outgrowth on amphoterin-coated matrices, but not on matrices coated with other substrates such as laminin or poly-l-lysine (3). In later studies, RAGE was identified as a receptor on neurons and microglia for amyloid-xcex2-peptide, a polypeptide linked to the pathogenesis of neuronal toxicity and death in Alzheimer""s disease.
The present invention provides for an isolated human EN-RAGE peptide. The present invention also provides for a method for determining whether a compound is capable of inhibiting the interaction c an EN-RAGE peptide with a RAGE peptide, which comprises: (a) admixing: (i) a RAGE peptide or an sRAGE peptide or a fragment of either thereof, (ii) an EN-RAGE peptide or a fragment thereof, and (iii) the compound; (b) measuring the level of interaction between the peptide of step (a) (i) and the peptide of step (a) (ii), and (c) comparing the amount of interaction measured in step (b) with the amount measured between the peptide of step (a) (i) and the peptide of step (a) (ii) in the absence of the compound thereby determining whether the compound is capable of inhibiting the interaction of the EN-RAGE peptide with the RAGE peptide, wherein a reduction in the amount of interaction in the presence of the compound indicates that the compound is capable of inhibiting the interaction. The present invention also provides for a method for inhibiting inflammation in a subject which comprises administering to the subject a compound capable of interfering with the interaction between EN-RAGE peptide and receptor for advanced glycation endproduct (RAGE) in the subject thereby inhibiting inflammation in the subject.